The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 6
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 6 I could feel a massive amount of energy radiate from this new figure. Getting accustomed to the light, I could now see the whole scene clearer. The shining figure was engulfed in bright flames, and I somehow knew this was the power of Fyre. Nothing happened for a while. I just stood wondering behind the flaming figure, whilst they looked quietly at each other. Then, before I could do anything but being pressed into the wall by the sudden wind, the two figures had their arms stretched at each other, and two massive columns of Yce and Fyre collided between them. Where the two columns met, a giant cloud of vapor formed, blowing a strong wind outwards. For a while, I couldn’t move in the mixed cold and warm wind, and then I heard a loud crack and all the windows in the surrounding buildings shattered. I couldn’t hear or see it, but I was sure people at the street and in the buildings were either fleeing or gathering around the scene. A sudden thought sprung to my mind. The innocent people couldn’t get hurt! This awoke a sudden feeling in my, making the Fyre around my head grow. I was able to resist the wind now, taking a few steps forward. The combatants were still going on just as strong, neither seemed to show any signs of weakness. I struggled to get to the edge of the rooftop. Now being able to look down, I was relieved to see the street mostly abandoned, but still a few people lingered, looking up. I looked back, the two massive columns were still going strong, but the Fyre one seemed to be getting narrower. I looked at the flaming figure; he had fallen to one knee, with the Yce figure was still standing. Whilst looking at this scene, the Yce figure looked at me, a cold surrounded me, and a massive crack appeared in the concrete around me. The chunk began to slip and fall down towards the street. I had the chance to jump towards the roof for safety, but the thought never occurred to me, there were people on the street, with a giant concrete block falling towards them. I leapt over the edge of the block, freefalling towards the street, and again the instinct kicked in, only this time stronger. A new sensation rose within me, and I gained more speed falling. In a split second it occurred to me I was being propelled on my own, simply being able to fly. I increased speed, the street coming towards me very rapidly. A woman with a child in her arms stood in the shadow of the falling block, looking terrified. I knew it was on now. Hoping I got the timing right, I turned just before I hit the ground, grabbed the woman whilst flying by her and got away just barely a second before the block smashed into the ground. I slowed, and put the woman down. She looked very shocked, but looked up at me. She caught my eye just before I looked up and hurled myself towards the roof again. I landed on the roof, only to arrive at a grim scene. The flaming figure was down to just about a meter of the Fyre column, and this was looking very thin. He was loosing. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting